


Eggplant Saturday

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is hung, Eggplant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren is a cat, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Pining...no quite, Purple kimono, Sex, Smut, The Absolute Unit of an eggplant, Thirsty Rey, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: Rey’s obsession of eggplant has begun since the day she saw Ben Solo in a ridiculous short kimono that showed how hung he is.





	Eggplant Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Eggplant Friday: A popular social media hashtag where men with large penis' take pictures of their bulges through their sweatpants which resemble an eggplant.
> 
> In ’Burn this’ we are blessed with a picture of Adam in purple kimono that shows his bulging thighs and make us swolo instantly. So that was how the idea came to this.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta [Heathyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) and [Zialisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for helping me with this, I would be lost without them.
> 
> To be honest, eggplant is really delicious.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

It was exactly 10 o’clock in the morning, every Saturday.

 

“Hi, honey. How are you?” Rey opened the sliding glass door to her terrace. A black Himalayan cat was looking up at her with glowing yellow eyes, “Did your snobby, big guy owner forget to fill your bowl again? Come in, Mommy Rey will give you some snacks, and you can go back to that despicable man.”

 

It had been almost two years since she moved here, this apartment was nice, not far from where she worked, and had everything she needed within walking distance. The transportation was pretty good, adding to the peacefulness of this neighborhood, and it was everything Rey had wished for.

 

Except this.

 

“Why do you walk like that?” Rey raised her eyebrows as she saw the cat waddle into her room, “What happened to your paw?”

 

The cat seemed undisturbed by its weirdly wet paw. Rey picked it up, trying to take a look at its front paw and almost dropped the cat when she saw a horrible wound at the center of its pad.

 

“My goodness! You’re wounded.” Rey sneered, “Ew! It looks infected. No snack today, pal. I will take you back to your owner, right now.”

 

Pinning the cat under her arm, Rey walked out of her apartment and headed towards the room upstairs - right above hers. She knocked on the wooden door loudly. It was already ten o’clock, and as such, responsible people should be up by now.

 

Except him.

 

It took five solid minutes before she heard a rumble behind the door, someone was clearly fumbling with the door chain. And then, the door was thrown open.

 

“Hey! Your cat came to my place again, it has a wound on its front paw and…” Rey spluttered before her eyes widened, “... Oh, God!”

 

“You told me to find a cowl or something to cover myself the last time you saw me,” the brick house that was her upstairs neighbor replied with a sly grin. “I did.”

 

“But… But… what the hell is… this?” she gasped.

 

Ben Solo, her neighbor, and the owner of the wounded cat, shrugged, “I don’t know, but it feels nice.”

 

A scruffy, gorgeous man with a broad, muscular chest in a silky satin robe would be a heartthrob for every woman. But not in a ridiculously short, floral-printed, purple kimono which barely covered his hips.

 

Rey couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes when he was in this state, and she couldn’t take her eyes off a pair of muscular, toned legs, his fair skin covered with thin hair. Ben was very tall, and had long legs that fit perfectly in a pair of jeans or suit slacks. He was barefoot in his apartment, and his feet were quite big - proportional to other parts of his body, she could only imagine.

 

And underneath the fabric she could see the outline of something _thick_ hanging between the apex of his thighs. _Definitely proportional to the feet,_ she thought to herself.

 

“Anyway,” Rey blinked herself back to reality, “Your cat has a wound on his front paw, and it looks pretty bad.”

 

“Kylo Ren went to you again?”

 

_Seriously, what kind of a man gave his fluffy, adorable cat a menacing name like Kylo Ren?_

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one surprised? He is _your_ cat.” Rey rolled her eyes, “I know there isn’t any strict rule prohibiting cats and dogs here. But if you can’t take good care of your cat, I’m afraid I will have to report this to the authorities and request that they do something about it.”

 

“I know how to take care of my cat,” he snarled, “Now, what’s the problem with Kylo?”

 

Kylo squirmed in her arms as Rey handed him to Ben. The cat kicked her, and landed on the floor, and Ben crouched down immediately to catch Kylo before he snuck away.

 

“Hold on, big guy, what’s wrong with your paw?” Ben held his cat in one hand like it weighed nothing, the other hand grabbing his paw and lifting it up for inspection, “Oh, it does look really bad.”

 

_Yeah, really… huge._

 

Rey didn’t hear whatever he said, because her brain had short-circuit when her eyes fixed on where his short kimono parted between his legs when he crouched down.

 

She wouldn’t be able to look at an _eggplant_ the same way ever again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for coming to the vet with me,” Ben said, “Kylo would make more of a fuss if he didn’t see you around.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Rey fidgeted in the front seat of his car. They were on their way back home with Kylo in a travel cage in the backseat of Ben’s SUV, mewling in disapproval.

 

“Fortunately, the wound isn’t that deep. But he will definitely hate me when I push a pill down his throat,” Ben’s hands looked ridiculously large on the steering wheel, “He will probably pay you a visit more often.”

 

“Isn’t it dangerous for him to climb down to my terrace?” Rey asked, “It’s on the fourth floor, and his paw is still injured. You better take good care of him.”

 

“I do,” Ben replied, “I think Kylo just likes you so much he can’t resist paying you a visit every weekend. And now it’s probably going to be twice a day, to mend his sanity after being traumatized by me.”

 

“Give him some cat treats after the pill, he loves them.”

 

“Or, you can come to my place when I give him his medicine. We are playing good cop/bad cop here.” Ben grinned, his eyes still on the road so he didn’t notice how flushed her cheeks were.

 

Ben Solo loved to walk around his apartment naked. Rey had realized this fact the first time they met almost five months ago, when she took him a letter that was wrongly delivered to her apartment for him. They had occasionally bumped into each other again and again after that when they both went down to do laundry in the basement at the same time.

 

It was during the last three months that Kylo had started to crawl down to her terrace, and Rey had to bring him back to Ben, always meeting him in various states of undress.

 

“No. You should keep him from climbing downstairs, at least until his paw completely heals,” Rey said with a serious tone.

 

“I’ll try,” Ben sighed, “But I’m not promising you anything. Kylo is quite stubborn sometimes.”

 

Rey could see the fine line of his thighs through his jeans when he alternated between the gas pedal and brake. The way he always sat with his legs apart made her think of his package that she had just seen, and that made her feel a mysterious throb inside her lower belly.

 

Imagining him with the purple kimono on, sitting on the couch with his legs parted while watching TV,  petting his cat, or eating his cereal had sent her thoughts into another dimension.

 

“Just… lock your terrace door, then.” Rey replied with a shaky, raspy voice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Grilled eggplant tasted delicious, but made her feel aroused, too.

 

Rey groaned, rubbing her hand on her flushed face. She was having a night out with her friends, and they had ordered a grilled eggplant and a side dish. The thickness and softness of it made her think of Ben’s member, and her traitorous brain couldn’t stop fantasizing about it.

 

It was more than once that Ben had showed up at the door, greeting her in _that_ kimono when she went to return Kylo. Rey had no idea why he liked it so much, the floral print on the silky fabric looked so feminine in contrast to his strong masculine profile, yet he still looked captivating.

 

He had a great butt, too. She could obviously see it wiggle when he walked around in _that_ kimono. Rey had dreamt about it, and woke up in the morning with soaking wet panties.

 

He would probably be the death of her.

 

Just when Rey was about to enter her building, she heard a giggling sound from inside the foyer. Ben was there, waiting for the elevator with a beautiful woman, who was smiling up at him.

 

Her heart wrenched at the sight of them entering the elevator together. It went up and stopped at the fifth floor, where Ben’s apartment was.

 

Was that his girlfriend?

 

Of course, he must have a girlfriend. Rey didn’t know exactly how old Ben was - but he was older than her for sure. They lived one floor apart, so it wasn’t like she would know whether he already had a girlfriend.

 

Maybe that kimono was hers.

 

A faint smell of roses hit her nose as Rey entered the elevator, it must be leftover from his girlfriend, when they took the elevator a while ago. She was Asian, with round dark eyes and a stylish bob hair cut, a lovely smile, tall and perfectly matched beside Ben Solo. They would make a great couple.

 

 _None of my business,_ Rey thought to herself. But she couldn’t help feeling the void in her heart that wasn’t there before, until she saw Ben with someone else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo Ren stopped coming to her terrace.

 

It had been almost a month since Rey saw Ben with his girlfriend. She hadn’t seen Ky since then, and she was a little bit worried about him. But she couldn’t get up the courage to ask Ben about him yet, as every time she caught a glimpse of him, her heart throbbed in her chest and Rey felt an urgent need to get away from him.

 

She couldn’t meet him right now, not when she was still confused about her feelings and the fact that - despite their strange bonding over the cat - Ben had a life of his own that she had no clue about.

 

Having Kylo gone was like severing of the only bond they had, and that made the void in her heart grow larger.

 

Today was the fourth Saturday after Kylo stopped visiting her.

 

Rey was still laying on her bed, feeling no motivation to do anything. The cat treats she had bought for Kylo were still in the basket above her fridge, she probably needed to throw them away because Kylo wasn’t coming around anymore.

 

Maybe because he already had someone else to take care of him now.

 

Finally, her stomach growled, reminding her to have some breakfast. Rey gingerly rolled off her bed and padded towards her kitchen when she caught sight of something on her terrace.

 

 _A purple kimono_ \- that belonged to Ben Solo.

 

Rey frowned. How did it get there? Did it fell from the terrace above? It was very light, he had probably washed it and left it to dry outside, and it fell down to her terrace. It wasn’t very windy, but it was a possibility.

 

After a moment of consideration, Rey brought the kimono inside her apartment and took out her phone.

 

 

🍆🍆🍆  
  
Hey  
  
I found your kimono on my terrace, probably fell down from yours.

 

It took only a minute before a bubble showed up with Ben’s reply.

 

 

🍆🍆🍆  
  
I was looking for it. I left it outside last night.  
  
How can I return it to you?  
  
Will you come and get it?  
  
I will hang it outside my door.  
  
I was out earlier this morning, you can hang it outside my apartment. Thank you so much.  
  
Btw, how are you? I haven’t seen you for a long time.  


 

She didn’t want to confront him after a long avoidance. The void in her heart was too large, larger than she expected, and that definitely wouldn’t help if she met him right now.

 

 

🍆🍆🍆  
  
I’m fine. I’m going out today too.  
  
I will hang it there.

 

Rey folded his robe and put it in a paper bag. She hadn’t taken a shower yet, and was considering it before she concluded that she wouldn’t go out anywhere today. Just returning his robe wouldn’t take more then five minutes, including walking upstairs.

 

Her heart was pounding as she approached his apartment. It had been a long time since she last came here. How she missed seeing Ben in that ridiculous robe, that was obviously too short for him. How she missed seeing the black ball of fur that was Kylo folding himself in Ben’s arms when she returned him.

 

How she missed seeing Ben.

 

Rey took a deep breath when she was finally standing in front of his door, twisting the bag handles in her hand and reaching out to hang it on the door knob.

 

Suddenly, the door opened, and Rey was swept off the floor into his embrace.

 

“Ben!” Rey cried, her body crushed against the broad expanse that was his chest. The paper bag dropped to the floor, and the door shut behind her. Rey pushed him away, trying to look him in the eyes when Ben ducked his head down and kissed her.

 

The world stopped moving as his soft lips pressed against hers, sending warmth flooding through her body, and Rey suddenly melted into his arms. Her eyes gradually closed as he teased the seam of her lips with his tongue, tasting the sweetness of her, urging her to let him in.

 

His hand supported her head as he deepened their kiss, making her knees weak. Something hot and hard pressed against her belly through the fabric of her tank top and his boxers, and Rey shuddered as her cunt throbbed in response to the evidence of his desire towards her.

 

“Rey, I miss you,” Ben released her lips and placed his forehead against hers, he smelled like the breeze and fresh grass. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

 

There was hurt in his tone, making her heart clench with guilt, “I don’t know.”

 

“Weren’t we doing great together?” Ben pressed a light kiss to her cheek, and that’s when Rey realized that there were tears rolling down her cheeks. “Rey, please. Don’t shut me out like this.”

 

“I saw her,” her voice trembled, “I saw your girlfriend.”

 

Ben pulled away enough to look her in the eyes. “Who’s my girlfriend?”

 

“The woman who came to your apartment last month, I saw you two together.”

 

Ben let out a long sigh, “That was Paige, she came here to take Kylo back.”

 

Rey raised her eyebrows, “You broke up with her?”

 

“What? No! We are just friends, and will be just friends forever.” Ben used his thumb to wipe her tears away. “She had some urgent business in her hometown in Vietnam, and I had just moved here, still trying to find a place to live, so she offered me her apartment and a cat to look after. Now that everything has been solved, and she’s already found a better place to live, she came to bring Kylo back to her place.”

 

“Oh, I’m going to miss him for sure.” Rey could feel sudden relief flooding through her, lifting the rock on her chest that had suffocated her for a month, and she could feel the void inside her disappearing, “So, about you, it was my misunderstanding.”

 

“Yes,” Ben replied, “Driving me nuts in the process.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Rey smoothed her hand over his chest, feeling his heart pounding underneath his skin. “That kimono, I thought it was hers, too.”

 

“It was hers.”

 

“What?”

 

“Until last month,” a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, “Paige forgot her robe in the dresser, and I asked for it as a parting gift, so it is mine now.”

 

“Oh,” the unexpected turn of events had her feeling dizzy, “It’s too small for you.”

 

“I know,” his voice became softer, and more tempting, “I planned to have you wear it, with nothing else underneath.”

 

Ben lowered his head down for another kiss, and this time Rey wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back soundly. The tip of his nose nudged at her cheek, his warm breath brushing against her flushed skin. His hand supported the small of her back while the other trailed down to her ass and squeezed, making her whimper as he pulled her against his growing erection.

 

She was standing on her tiptoes when Ben swept her completely off the ground and carried her to his velvet couch. The sun was shining through the sliding glass door to his terrace, where there was a small fern garden outside. That was what she saw peeking out of his terrace when she looked up at his apartment, wondering how Kylo had climbed down to hers.

 

“Can I take this off?” Ben tugged at the hem of her tank top, “I want to see all of you.”

 

Rey raised her arms as he pulled her tank top off, feeling a little bit proud of herself as she saw Ben’s eyes widen in awe. He knelt in front of her, between her parted legs. His hands trailed up from the softness of her curves to cup her breasts, and as he pressed a kiss to one of her mounds and sucked on one of her nipples, Rey moaned.

 

His massive frame caged her on his couch. Ben worked her slowly, twirling his tongue around her nipple, and he sucked lightly, making an embarrassing sloppy sound that brought heat to her face. Rey tangled her fingers in the softness of his dark, luxurious hair and pulled him closer, whimpering his name.

 

“You are so wet down here,” Ben smiled against her skin as he cupped her sex, his finger teasing at her entrance before he nudged it inside, making Rey squirm. “Tell me we are safe like this, I want to be inside you so badly.”

 

“I’m clean,” Rey huffed her reply, “And I’m on the pill.”

 

“Good, I’m clean too.” He yanked her shorts off along with her panties, the cold air that brushed against her glistening folds made her gasp at the feeling. “You are so beautiful.”

 

Ben lowered himself between her thighs, breathing in her essence. He parted her folds gently and pressed a sloppy kiss to her sensitive nub, sending shivers up her spine, her hips bucking up in response, and Ben held her down with his strong arms, cooing at her as he lapped his tongue on her sex, tasting her, pleasing her.

 

Her hand flew to her mouth as he pushed one of his fingers back inside. Never once had anyone done this to her, and it felt incredible. A second finger pressed inside, and Rey couldn’t muffle her cries anymore. She felt so full just from his fingers, stretching her to the brim. The wet sounds from him kissing and sucking her clit, pumping his fingers slowly inside her reverberated in the room, and she suddenly realized that they were going to have sex in the light of day.

 

“Ben!” In her rising ecstasy, she tugged nervously at his hair, “The light.. the window.. it’s still open.”

 

“Uh-huh,” his hum vibrated through her sex, and made her eyes roll back in her head.

 

“People will see.”

 

“No one will see, except me.” He crooked his fingers, rubbing on a particular spot inside her core. With a last suck on her clit, Rey came apart with a loud moan.

 

Ben worked her through her climax, soothing her trembling flesh with soft kisses and gentle caressing. Rey was splayed on his couch, her arousal weeping down the seam of her sex, probably making a mess on his couch. She was in such bliss that she didn’t realize that Ben left her for a moment.

 

As her eyes blinked open again, they became wide as she saw him in his purple kimono, standing in front of her, his raging erection jutting out from where the robe parted - and it was _massive_ , like the rest of him. Swollen, red, and glistening with precum that began to leak through the slit at the tip.

 

Her eyes shifted back to his robe, and she frowned.

 

“Really?” Rey narrowed her eyes, “Are you going to fuck me in that ridiculous thing?”

 

“If it could get your undivided attention, then yes.” He grinned, sitting beside her on the couch, “And no, I won’t fuck you in this robe, it’s _you_ who is going to fuck _me_ in this robe.”

 

Rey yelped as he flipped her over his enormous frame, having her straddle his lap, his cock teasing at her soaking cunt. His thighs bulged so much when he sat, making her legs widen at an almost impossible angle. Ben pulled her down for a heated kiss, her hips starting to move on their own, rolling against his hardness and making him groan.

 

“Tell me you want this,” his voice sounded desperate, “Say it.”

 

Rey smoothed her hand down the silky robe that draped over him, parting it under the belt where their heated skin was flush against each other. Reaching down between them, she held his arousal in her hand and guided him to her entrance.

 

“I want this,” her breath hitched as he nudged inside her, “I want you.”

 

Rey moaned as she slowly lowered herself down onto his length, his hands supporting her hips as she took time to accommodate his girth. As soon as she had him fully sheathed inside, they both moaned with the pleasure that spread through them.

 

“God, Rey, you’re so tight,” his eyes fluttered shut, and his hands moved up to squeeze her peachy globes. “I wonder whether I will last long like this.”

 

“Only one way to find out,” Rey rolled her hips, marveling at the sensation of fullness that he gave her, so hard and hot inside.

 

Rey placed her hands on his shoulders for support and started moving, indulging herself in a delicious friction of her walls dragging along his shaft. Ben cursed, tensing under her, his lips finding her nipple and sucking lightly, drawing out a moan. His hips bucked up to meet hers.

 

The old couch creaked as she picked up speed. Rey yanked open the seam of his robe, her hands roaming all over his glorious pecs and abs, amazed by how strong he was. Ben was flushed pink from his cheeks down to his collarbones, the tip of his lovely ears that peeked through his hair turning red.

 

“Do you like it? Do you like what you see?” His fingers dug into the soft curve of her waist as Rey bounced on him. Her breasts jiggled in front of his face, and Ben nudged his nose to the underside of them, placing an open mouthed kiss and sucking on the sensitive flesh. Her walls clenched around him in response.

 

“Yes! All of you.” A familiar tingle started to spread from the back of her spine, up and down along its length to the roots of her hair, making her toes curl, “Ben, I’m so close!”

 

Her slick seeped down from her cunt, coating his cock and making a wet sound as she moved. His girth rubbed on the right spot inside her, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body with every thrust.

 

Ben rubbed his thumb on her sensitive clit, sending her over the edge. Rey cried out as pleasure flooded over her body, arching her back as she slammed down for the last time, frantically grinding her hips against his. Her arousal gushed down and made a mess of him.

 

Feeling her walls rhythmically clench around him, milking him, Ben growled. His strong arms held her tightly and Rey could feel a burst of warmth inside her, making her shudder with satisfaction and relief.

 

Her breathing was still uneven as she splayed bonelessly on him, completely sated. His large, warm hands caressed her back, soothing her.

 

“You are magnificent.” Ben kissed her temple gently.

 

Rey hummed her reply, nuzzling her nose on his chest. “I made a mess of your couch, and probably ruined your robe.”

 

“That was inevitable, wasn’t it?” He chuckled, “Where should we go next? My bed?”

 

As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly.

 

“Oops!” Her hand flew to her belly, and Rey blushed, “I didn’t have my breakfast yet.”

 

“The kitchen it is,” Ben sent her a smug smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“Merry Christmas!”

 

“Oh! thank you. And Merry Christmas to you, too.”

 

Four months had passed since they had started dating. Paige Tico had sent Ben a picture of Kylo in his new home, the cat was doing well and Rey couldn’t help missing him.

 

Not that much, though, since Ben had kept her occupied most of the time.

 

“Wow! What did you bring me?” Ben pulled out his present from the box it had been placed lovingly in. It was a Darth Vader bathrobe, black silken material printed with Darth Vader’s helmet.

 

“I know you like this character and it was a man’s size.” Rey smiled, “Now you don’t have to wear something too small again.”

 

“I thought you liked it.” He pouted.

 

To be honest, a glimpse of his _eggplant_ dangling beneath the hem of _that_ kimono every time he walked around made her impossibly aroused, and would end up in another catastrophic mess of their fucking. Rey had never known she was the type that gushed a lot when she climaxed, she had never reached that intensity before - until Ben.

 

“Let’s see what you got for me!” Fanning the heat from her cheeks, Rey shifted her attention to her box and unwrapped it quickly.

 

Her lips became the shape of a silent ‘O’ as she pulled out her gift. “What it is?”

 

It was another kimono, this one with a gradient shade of yellow, orange, and pink, with scattered floral designs printed on it’s sleeves and above the hem.

 

“Like I’ve always said, I will make you wear this and nothing else,” Ben’s arm circled around her shoulders and pulled her close, “I knew you’d like it when I fuck you in this robe.”

 

Her heart skittered at the seductive tone he whispered in her ear, and her whole body became alive at his touch. Rey turned to him and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

 

“Yeah,” She replied, “I like it very much.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:  
> Rey missed Kylo so much she want a cat of her own.  
> Ben didn’t want a cat.  
> So they compromised, and got five kittens.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comment!  
> Thank you for reading <3 <3 <3


End file.
